1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield assembly for shielding electromagnetic interference (EMI), and specifically to a shield assembly with gaskets configured for shielding transceiver module from EMI.
2. Description of Related Art
Transceiver modules provide bi-directional transmission of data between an electrical interface and an optical data link. The module receives electrical signals and converts them into optical signals that are then transmitted over the optical data link. The module also receives optical signals, converts them into electrical signals, and transmits the electrical signals to the electrical interface.
Conventionally, the module connected to a metal cage is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) of a host computer, an input/output system, a peripheral device, or a switch. The metal cage functions to dissipate electrostatic buildup, and serves as an electromagnetic shield. The cage often includes a pair of parallel sidewalls, a top wall, a bottom wall, a front end portion, and a rear end portion. In assembly, the cage is mounted on the PCB, then the PCB is installed in a device with the front end portion of the cage is inserted into an opening of a front panel of the device. The module is inserted into the cage through the opening of the front panel.
However, there are gaps between the front panel of the device and the cage, between the cage and the PCB, and between the front end portion and the module, thereby the cage does not effectively shield the module from external electromagnetic waves, and also does not effectively contain electromagnetic waves emanating from the module.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.